1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diapers and human waste receptacles and more particularly pertains to a new incontinence diaper and receptacle apparatus for effective and efficient collection of bodily waste after administration of an enema.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of diapers and human waste receptacles is known in the prior art. More specifically, diapers and human waste receptacles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the various designs described by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,132; U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,144; U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,943; U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,564; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,485; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,238.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new incontinence diaper and receptacle apparatus. The prior art describes diapers worn about the user""s midsection.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new incontinence diaper and receptacle apparatus which has many of the advantages of the diapers and human waste receptacles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new incontinence diaper and receptacle apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art diapers and human waste receptacles, either alone or in any combination thereof. The inventive device includes a diaper member which includes a sheet of material and at least one inner absorbent liner being attached to the sheet of material; and also includes an assembly for fastening the diaper member about a person""s midsection; and further includes a hose being in fluid communication with the diaper member; also includes a container being connected to the hose for receiving a person""s bodily waste; and further includes a diaper lift member being attached to the diaper member for lifting the diaper member to facilitate flow of the person""s waste through the hose. The inventive device keeps the diaper member correctly positioned about the person""s midsection so that the bodily waste is drained through the hose to the container without a messy buildup in the diaper member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the incontinence diaper and receptacle apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new incontinence diaper and receptacle apparatus which has many of the advantages of the diapers and human waste receptacles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new incontinence diaper and receptacle apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art diapers and human waste receptacles, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new incontinence diaper and receptacle apparatus for effective and efficient collection of bodily waste after administration of an enema.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new incontinence diaper and receptacle apparatus that is easy and convenient to put on.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new incontinence diaper and receptacle apparatus that remains in a position to effectively drain the bodily waste from the diaper member to the container without any worry of a buildup in the diaper member.